


Surprise...?

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Germany NT - Freeform, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni's reaction to James' new look!<br/>Toni was having an amazing time in France. Die Mannschaft didn’t do things halfway and his room had a really nice view of the city. He loved to sit by the window and just watch the city below. The people were always warm and nice and it was a really nice sight to have every day. But he was missing one guy that would made that whole experience even better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise...?

**Author's Note:**

> PD: this was not beta-ed, so any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them!

Toni was having an amazing time in France. Right now he was sharing some “French Experiences” with Isco: they ate Croissants, walked around Lille, drank champagne from the hotel bar and at the moment they were just waiting on the room while playing FIFA.

Toni kept looking anxiously at the clock, which made him lose control of his team on the TV and Isco was basically destroying him.

“Dude, Germany. You suck!” Isco was laughing hysterically when Toni scowled at him.

“Just shut up”

“Your Colombian coffee will be here on time, don’t worry. You’ll get wrinkles” Toni kept scowling at him “Or worst: GREY HAIR”

The Spaniard got a pillow on his head which made him lose it again. Toni got up and went to the window. Die Mannschaft didn’t do things halfway and his room had a really nice view of the city. He loved to sit by the window and just watch the city below. The people were always warm and nice and it was a really nice sight to have every day.

Isco’s phone ringed and the guy started laughing again, Toni looked at him while thinking about all the reasons he should throw him out of the same nice window he was looking at two seconds ago.

“What’s so funny, _Magia_?”

“Dude, you have to wait and see. It will be an interesting surprise. I don’t know if you’ll like it or not. But, it is a surprise…” Isco answered with a smile and kept muttering stuff in Spanish, too fast for Toni to understand.

Toni then sent a text, he was tired of waiting. _“When are you getting here?”_

_“5 minutes top!”_

_Okay then._ He smiled when he read that. _Not too long now…_

“Uh, Isco? Don’t you have something to do?”

“Nope”

“Aren’t you going to have some lunch?”

“Yup, later… I don’t wanna miss your face when you see the surprise!”

“Francisco, you don’t have to be here right now…”

“I know that, _Antonio_ , but I want to!”

“My name is not Antonio”

“Stop calling me Francisco and I’ll stop calling you Antonio!”

Toni was ready to wrestle him to the ground when a knock on the door made him stop. Isco was suddenly bouncing on his feet. Toni took a deep breath and opened the door…

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought Manuel gave me the wrong room number” said James while entering the room with a small suitcase.

Toni looked at him –after all, both James and Isco had annoyed the hell out of him with a ‘surprise’- and saw nothing. He was wearing a Germany NT shirt with the number 18 on it –though without a printed name-, a Real Madrid hat and jeans.

“Welcome to Lille, I guess!” said Toni unsure and awkwardly aware of Isco’s presence in the room.

James saw the Spaniard soon enough “Isco? I thought you were going to have lunch with Sami and Mesut while I went with Toni…?”

“Hello to you too, Colombian bastard. I’m good, thanks for asking.” James blushed and Toni snickered “Yeah, they’re getting the reservation as we speak, but I wanted to see Toni’s reaction. But you screwed it now…”

“Reaction to what?”

“The surprise” both James and Isco said and Toni looked at them again.

“You both have annoyed the hell out of me with that ‘Surprise’ and I see nothing out of the extraordinary… what the hell?”

“James… aren’t you going to change for your lunch date?”

“Isco, just… get out or I’ll kill you”

“Okay, just let me know when he realizes the surprise” Isco then left the room in a hurry to avoid Toni’s shoe that went flying by his head.

“He’s been annoying you all morning, hasn’t he?” James asked while hugging Toni. The German smiled.

“It wouldn’t be Isco if he wasn’t annoying.” James laughed and then released the German with a smile. “Welcome to France, _mein liebe_ ”

“Thanks. I can’t believe I’m finally here! It’s been so long. And Felix kept sending me these annoying messages about you and Leon playing on the sun and I wanted to murder him”

“Yeah, that’s my brother. But don’t kill him. I don’t want to be an only child just yet…”

“Why?”

“Who would I blame for my crazy stunts?” James laughed out loud and Toni smiled even bigger. “Third place on the Copa America, huh? Congratulations” James didn’t say anything but kept smiling. “How’s the shoulder?”

“Well, I’ll probably need surgery sometime soon but they don’t know when…” Toni stopped smiling and looked at the Colombian with worry “Hey, I’ll be okay. It’s better if I get the surgery as soon as possible instead of waiting and then have a relapse like Sergio…”

“I know but… I don’t like surgeries…”

“Hey, it’s going to be great. You’ll see…” Toni didn’t look so sure but James wanted to make him smile again. “Come on, let’s grab some lunch. I’m starving!”

“You always are.”

They left to get something to eat on a small restaurant just a few blocks down the hotel they were staying at. Getting some food while enjoying the sun and the music that came from down the street.

“You know what’s funny?” Toni looked at James while the server brought their food “This is surprisingly a lot like Madrid!”

“I thought the same! I felt at home as soon as we got here. It’s like I never left Madrid”

James smiled but it had nothing to do with Lille feeling like Madrid at all “So, Madrid is home for you now, huh Germany?”

Toni smiled while picking at his food “Yeah, I guess it is. It’s not really that surprising. I love the city and the people. It’s my home”

James suddenly remembered all those things being said online about Toni leaving and wanted to see what was real and what wasn’t.

“What about Manchester?”

“What about it? I don’t like the rain, you know it. Manchester is a great city but it’s not for me”

“And Guardiola?” Toni looked at him and James avoided his eyes.

“Wait… what’s all this about? Rumors?” James didn’t say anything “Coffee Bean, I’m happy where I am. Believe me”

“But he’s offering so much for you! I mean, a place on the starting eleven, to build the team around you and Gundogan, a better salary…”

“Yeah, but I’m at Real Madrid! The best club in the world! And I have the best fans here! I mean, I still have chills every time I remember the thousands of people screaming my name while celebrating La Undecima. I was scared out of my mind and they made me forget my nerves! I even spoke Spanish!” James smiled now and Toni laughed a little “I have my friends here. Who could understand me better than the Croatian Mafia? Luka and Kova are two of my best friends! Gareth is part of my ‘we’re too cool to celebrate’ team! Then there’s Sergio with his loud attitude and Isco being all annoying. I share locker with Cristiano Ronaldo, for goodness sake!” James lost all nerves now, Toni seemed to realize that and smiled even bigger “And I like Colombian coffee. Where would I get that at Manchester?” James laughed and Toni offered to finish their food.

It was a very hot day in Lille and they were both sweating and regretting the idea of eating under the sun instead of inside the restaurant and with air conditioner.

“Damn, why is it so hot here?” said James while removing his hat to fan himself with it. Toni was drinking soda when he did this and sputtered the liquid all over the table “What? Are you okay, Toni?”

“What. Did. You. Do?!” was the first thing out of Toni’s mouth –after the soda disaster of course-. He kept looking at James’ hair.

“Oh… that…” Toni kept staring open-mouthed and James felt he needed to explain “I wanted to change and… I went to a barbershop in Miami before I came here and well… I thought it would look cool. But I didn’t want you to know before you saw it for yourself because if you don’t like it I can always dye it back…” Toni didn’t say anything and James was frustrated “Say something, you German idiot!”

“You… are blonder than me!”

James didn’t exactly know if that was good or bad but couldn’t ask right away because Toni’s phone started ringing and he knew it was time to go back to the hotel. James was actually considering asking Sami where he could get his hair re-dyed around the place. Toni said they should go back because he had a meeting with some teammates and when he asked if he wanted to accompany him, he immediately accepted.

They got to the hotel lobby and saw Thomas waiting for them on the entrance. He had seen James before when he arrived since he was with Manuel when the Colombian asked for Toni’s hotel room’s number. But he too was open-mouthed when they arrived.

“What is that on your head, Colombian boy?” was the first thing Müller said when they got close enough. Manu, waiting close by, looked at the guys and laughed.

“Oh, man… what did you do? Did you want to be German too?” James scowled at Neuer and Toni looked at them with an eyebrow raised. “I thought Toni liked brunettes…”

“Manuel… just shut it!” Toni took James’ arm and entered the room.

Sami saw Toni and went to say hi to James as well but stopped when he saw them. “Wow… that’s a change…”

“Hello, Sami”

“Hello there, Jamesinho… what’s with the hair?”

“I thought it would look cool…”

“You’re you… you can dye your hair pink and no one would care because you’re hot” said Mario on the other side smiling at them. James smiled back. “Now if someone like Mülli tried it…”

“I get it. I would look like a unicorn that was beaten by horses on a race and all that. I get it. I’m wounded, Sunny” answered Müller while passing an arm over James’ shoulders “I thought Sunny liked me. But he likes you better… I’m wounded”

“No, you’re not. You know I want to kill you sometimes…” Mario said with an eye roll.

“We _all_ want to kill him sometimes!” said Toni, Manuel and Sami at the same time. James smiled and Müller just laughed out loud.

“You would all die of boredom without me, just admit it…” Müller then jumped on Manuel’s back and the goalie just smiled “Come on, Manu, run!”

Manu started running in circles and everyone laughed. Bastian kept trying to keep everyone composed but no one was actually listening to him, James looked at Toni with an eyebrow raised.

“No wonder you adapted so well to Madrid, man. Germans are nuts!” Toni looked at him and James backtracked “Except you, of course”

Mario did a whip sound and Sami laughed. “Oh man, you’re so whipped!” James blushed and Toni looked at the floor “Now, seriously, why did you bleach your hair?”

James looked at Sami and shrugged while Mesut came to hug Toni “I just wanted a change and thought it looked cool…”

Mesut was the one to answer this time “It looks better than Sergio’s when he tried to pull it out. It was a disaster. We called it ‘Blondemaggedon’”

“Thanks a lot, Mesut”

“I’m just trying to help, Colombian… You don’t look bad as a blonde but… didn’t Toni prefer brunettes?”

Toni grunted and muttered something in German that made Mario laughed so bad it attracted attention from the rest of their teammates. Bastian came running towards them when Jogi arrived.

“Okay, everyone. We need to make plans for our game against Italy, it won’t be easy but we need to do our best to get to the semifinals.” He was standing next to James and Toni while speaking and then turned to them and frowned “Who are you? I don’t remember your face… did I call you for the Euros?”

Everyone on the room laughed while James blushed and Toni face-palmed. Jogi was still trying to figure out who was that new blonde on the room and Basti coughed to gain his attention.

“That’s James Rodriguez, Jogi…”

“I thought James had brown hair…” he turned to Toni confused “I thought you liked brunettes” Toni didn’t answered and Jogi shrugged “Okay, I will talk to everyone on the training camp in an hour”

Jogi left the room and everyone went to their own business but Toni, James –still beet red- Basti and Mario.

“Well, that was entertaining” said Basti while looking around “Welcome to Lille, James. Sorry about Jogi, he gets sidetrack sometimes…”

“No problem, Basti… it was just embarrassing…”

“Well, that’s not something I can fix, unfortunately…” James smiled at the captain and then Basti turned to Toni “Honestly, though, you never went for someone beach-blonde before… you always preferred brunettes…”

“Okay, enough! I like James even if he dyes his hair like a rainbow… it’s not about the hair, it’s about him!” turning to James he said “But please don’t dye it like a rainbow, it’ll be too much even for you”

James smiled a little and Mario whistle “And he finally says it out loud!” Toni scowled at him “Well, I’m hungry. I’ll see you all later”

Mario grabbed Basti by the arm and left. James turned to Toni “You really like it? I can dye it back if you don’t…”

“Just shut up. I mean it, okay! It’s not about the hair or the way you look… it’s about YOU!” James smiled even bigger and Toni kissed his cheek… “But Coffee Bean… we NEED to fix those eyebrows!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a prompt on Tumblr by donotlistenthebadthings. I wanted to do something fun especially because I reacted kind of like the same way Toni did on this fic. I had fun writing this. I hope you like it!  
> Anyway, if you want me to write something let me know here or at my Tumblr account kroos8shipper.tumblr.com, my twitter @toni_kr8s_fans, or my instagram account @toni_kr8s_fans.  
> Please let me know if you liked this. It's very important for me to hear (or read) your opinions.


End file.
